


i can get no satisfaction

by ChaosCat413



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, tren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCat413/pseuds/ChaosCat413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean es un universitario usual, de los que estudian en el último momento y que ya ni viven para la fiesta del jueves. Pero la vida siempre tiene reveses, como los pequeños enamoramientos en el metro. AU jeanmarco</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can get no satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> bueno... creo que este no es el narrador más pulido y dulce del mundo, pero esto es fruto de la nonsense.   
> Aquí va mi JeanMarco ( y yo sigo diciendo que no tengo ships en este fandom).   
> Oh, me olvidaba. SNK no me pertenece, aunque seguro que parece que sí. xD

Adormilado y agobiado por tener que ir a clase, Jean se levantó temprano mirando con desgana como su hermano pequeño, Eren, seguía durmiendo. Era un capullo con suerte, con la habilidad de caer bien a todo el mundo y con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, le había tocado la lotería genética y encima sus padres le querían más.   
Na, a pesar de lo que dijeran de Eren, Jean sabía que él era un tío guapo. Aun que también su prima Mikasa perdiera el culo por el hermanito tonto. La verdad es que Mikasa siempre le había gustado mucho, desde niños ya la miraba anonadado. Probablemente eran aquellos rasgos asiáticos. Podía parecer que todo aquello era una perversión de los hermanos, pero Mikasa era adoptada, había llegado a la familia con unos ocho años y desde entonces babeaba por ella.   
Bajar de aquella litera era muy tedioso, a menudo se golpeaba la cabeza con el techo, pero al ser el mayor le tocaba pringar. Además la habitación siempre era un caos y poner los pies en el suelo podía suponer un resbalón o una herida en la planta del píe por culpa de que Eren hubiera dejado algo punzante cerca de la escalera.   
El chico bajó con cuidado, cogió unos vaqueros, una camiseta cualquiera y su sudadera vieja de Oasis. Total, solo iba a ir a la universidad y allí solo estaban aquel grupo de amigos tontos que no le importaban una mierda.   
— Tú, prepárame el desayuno, enano — dijo Jean dándole un rodillazo a Eren. Tampoco era que le hubiera hecho daño, solo quería despertarle y no se sentía con ganas de imitar a su madre y darle un beso en la frente al bebé de mami.   
— Prepáratelo tú — contestó girándose hacia el otro lado y apoyándose contra la pared para que no le pudiera golpear.   
Tenía pensado ducharse, pero le daba mucha pereza. Además dada la hora se tendría que ir sin desayunar. Se quitó aquella camiseta vieja y ajada que usaba por pijama y levantó un brazo para olerse el sobaco. Desayunaría de camino a la uni, la ducha tocaba sí o sí.   
— Dúchate, apesta hasta aquí — rio Eren que le miraba de reojo.   
— Que te jodan.   
Jean tomó su ropa junto con una muda de ropa interior y marchó al baño. Abrió el grifo del agua y la dejó correr un poco, siempre salía condenadamente fría al principio. El chico no tenía demasiado tiempo para esperar, tenía que estar en tres cuartos de hora en clase.   
Tras quitarse los calzoncillos, el chico se metió en la ducha notando el agua fría sobre su cuerpo desnudo. A menudo se preguntaba por qué no tenía un poquito de más suerte. Enjabonó su cuerpo rápido y se lavó el pelo de mala manera. Él no se consideraba un tipo muy metrosexual, pero le incordiaba muchísimo pensar que no tenía tiempo de peinarse decentemente.   
Cuando salió de la ducha aplicó un poco de cera sobre su cabello y se vistió rápido. Se puso unos calcetines oscuros y sus vans marrones a toda prisa. Abrió el armario de la cocina y cogió un par de bollos con chocolate, eso sería su desayuno.   
Con la mochila que pesaba como un muerto salió a la calle y recibió la bofetada de la brisa que le helaba la nariz, odiaba el frío. Bueno, no, pero no le gustaba especialmente y menos cuando llevaba el pelo mojado. Corrió hasta la boca de metro más cercana, por suerte el trayecto sólo era de unos treinta minutos, lo cual le daba tiempo para estudiar un poco. No es que tuviera un examen, pero nunca hacia los deberes lo que requería un nivel de conocimiento de la materia mayor para no sentirse ínfimamente avergonzado si algún profesor decidía preguntarle.   
Se apresuró a meterse en el primer vagón que pasaba y por suerte había un lugar en el que sentarse. Era algo complicado a aquellas horas de la mañana, pero sí, podría sentarse a repasar sus notas.   
Puso la mochila a sus pies y sacó la carpeta. Clase de química II era una mierda, todos sus apuntes estaban mal tomados y el profesor solo charlaba de lo terriblemente estúpidas que eran las grandes farmacéuticas que solo pensaban en el dinero… en realidad él lo entendía ¿quién no pagaría por no morir o por no sentir dolor? Si se puede obtener beneficios de aquello que todo el mundo quiere ¿por qué no hacerlo? Podía ser inhumano, pero uno tenía que tratar de sobrevivir de la mejor manera posible.   
Después de leer la primera frase de aquellos apuntes y odiar un poco su mala caligrafía, sacó uno de los bollos de chocolate y se lo metió en la boca mirando a la gente que había a su alrededor. Cuando tuviera su carrera, conseguiría un trabajo bueno en un laboratorio y no tendría que coger el metro más. Pensaba en aquello cuando todo su mundo se vino abajo, todas aquellas ideas preconcebidas se marcharon de su mente por un instante.   
Frente él estaba la criatura más maravillosa que había visto en su vida, tal vez exageraba, pero aquello debía ser amor a primera vista. Su corazón se aceleró, aquel chico se reía de una forma tan singular y sincera, parecía tan feliz.   
Era pálido, moreno y tenía pecas. A su lado había una chica con el pelo castaño que parecía hacer el payaso y decir tonterías, pero Jean no reparó en ella más que un par de segundos para volver a mirar al chico y aquella forma de reír tan dulce.   
Tenía que volver a sus apuntes, pero cada vez que bajaba su mirada al papel volvía a preguntarse si se bajaría en la siguiente parada. Se pasó así todo el trayecto, y creyó que se bajaría en la previa a la suya, pero no. Bajaron en la misma parada.   
Jean lo siguió con la mirada hasta la salida, donde lo perdió de vista. Era hora de volver a la realidad, y prepararse para aquella tediosa clase de química y las charlas de ética y moral farmacéutica. Completamente decepcionado caminó en dirección a la facultad, su fe en la humanidad desaparecía por momentos cuando lo vio de nuevo. Estaba allí frente a él, caminando en la misma dirección y sin aquella chica.   
Por unos minutos, Jean se sintió algo agobiado por la idea de que el chico se hubiera dado cuenta de que le miraba y que pensase que ahora le seguía como un maldito acosador, pero aquello no tenía sentido. Jean se apresuró con el único fin de adelantarle, no es que lo hiciera para asegurarse de que no pensaba que le seguía, lo hacía por que llegaba tarde.   
Al pasar por su lado, la mano de Jean rozó la del chico. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, ahora seguro que pensaría que era un acosador. Pues le daba igual, ni que cruzarse con alguien fuera motivo de sospecha.   
—Perdona, es que tengo prisa — se excusó Jean. En realidad no sabía por qué lo había dicho, pero lo había hecho.   
— ¿Qué? — preguntó algo asombrado y sin saber por qué Jean se excusaba. — Oh, no pasa nada. Pensaba que no hablabas con nadie ¿sabes?   
Otra vez rio de aquella manera amable, no reía por cortesía. A Jean le parecía tan sincero en aquella educada forma de interactuar.   
— No, bueno, no sé. Soy muy independiente — Se encogió de hombros fingiendo naturalidad.   
— Soy Marco, creo que vamos a la misma clase de química — dijo sonriendo. — Si quieres puedes venir conmigo y te presento a Armin y Bertholdt.   
— Claro, estaría bien — contestó. — Yo soy Jean.   
Al fin algo le salía bien, estaba hablando con el chico guapo. Se sentía un estúpido, pero también estaba ¿contento? ¿Satisfecho? Bahh que importaba, se sentía bien.


End file.
